Welcome to my Wonderland
by MrFlyingMintPuffin
Summary: After a stupid dare, Iceland gets trapped in Wonderland, to meet up with Alice, and maybe even fall in love. Warning: IcelandxAlice, randomness, and Danish stupidity.
1. Who the hell is she!

**Hey! Bunny here with the first chapter of Welcome to my Wonderland! We know they don't use dollars, but we Americanized it because we're lazy American teens... I will write top author notes, Puffin gets the bottom... ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: IF OWNED EITHER OF THESE _EVERYONE _WOULD BE COMPLETELY INSANE AND DIE IN HORRIBLE WAYS xD**

* * *

><p>"NORGE!" Denmark cried.<p>

"What do you want?" Norway replied, sounding quite irritated.

"Well... I dared Iceland to go into the cellar for $1,000... Now he's gone but the door was locked from the outside and there's no other doors or windows!" Denmark was freaking out because he thought it was a harmless dare, but now his "little brother" was missing.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" Norway demanded. Norway was so protective of Iceland, and now Denmark screwed up and he was missing.

"It was a harmless dare! I'm sorry! Lets just try to find him!" Denmark hated it when Norway got mad.

"Okay, but we'll need help from Sweden and Finland..." Norway said trying to calm down.

"Okay Norge!" cried Mattias.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a strange place. Last I remembered, I was locked in the cellar, when the walls crumbled and the floor caved in and I fell. This land was strange and didn't look like any country I knew... I saw so many strange things, cows with bird wings flying about, and plenty of flowers, and domino steps, and bridges. It was a beautiful land but I needed to get back to Norway and the others. Norway, my older brother, my best friend and the only one of my "family" I could truly rely on. I needed to explore, and possibly find civilization... As I wandered around this place got stranger and stranger... There were more creatures and things... Then I saw a cat resting, nearly invisible, under a giant mushroom. He looked under fed and injured. I tried to creep by but he woke up as I passed.<p>

"Hello. Who are you and how did you get into Wonderland?" said the cat mysteriously. I jumped, not expecting it to speak.

"I am Eyjolfur, but I don't quite know how I ended up in this 'Wonderland', I replied hesitantly, "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"I am the Cheshire Cat, known to the Hatter and Alice as Chesh... Have you met Alice yet, and do you have a weapon?" He sounded unsure of me, but he seemed kind enough, though he was really creepy.

"Who is Alice? And why would I need a weapon in a beautiful place like this?"

"This place is beautiful, now but it won't be when you meet the Ruins and the Red Queen." he said it with a wicked smile on his face, to then vanish. I kept wandering, trying to find any sign of a _human_. I came across a nasty-looking puddle of black slime. Suddenly a blob like creature with a doll head and flaming pipes on its back rose from the puddle and started to come at me. My first instinct was to run, but I stood there, deciding it was nothing but a dream. It burned when the slime-ball first hit me, and I realized this was real. Then a beautiful, though pissed off-looking, woman came running out of seemingly nowhere with a giant-ass knife and killed it with one swift move. I was stunned. 'What... the hell is this place and what the hell just happened...?' I thought.

"Who are you, and how did you get to Wonderland?" She asked me the same question the demented cat asked me, though she sounded weary.

"I am Eyjolfur, but I dont quite know how I ended up in this 'Wonderland'. Who are you?" I returned the last question carefully, not one-hundred percent sure I wanted to know.

"I am Alice Liddel." the girl replied bitterly, "You should have a weapon." She added, glancing at my empty hands. She handed me a giant pepper grinder. "Just turn the crank and it'll shoot. If it gets jammed, don't force the handle, it just needs a second."

"Okay... Ah, what were those things?"

"Insidious Ruins. They're not that bad compared to the things you could run into here."

I looked at the weird pepper grinder in my hands. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Herro! It's Puffin~ First of all, I apologize for any OOCness! Also, there's supposed to an accent over the "o" in "Eyjolfur", but we don't know how to put one over it on Bunny's computer, so there will sometimes be accents, and sometimes not. Eyjolfur is Iceland, by the way. I looked up Icelandic names and it sounded cool. o3o<strong>

**We're just referring to Denmark as Mattias because (as mentioned earlier), we're lazy and it's a popular name for him. We still need to give Norway a name though...**

**Review, please! We would love feedback and ideas!**


	2. I'm all tiny! WTF?

**Hey! Bunny here again! WE _FINALLY _UPDATED! ((yay)) hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh! by the way, Sindre is norway**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any part of Alice Madness Returns or Hetalia! which is probably a good thing... XD**

* * *

><p>"Thank god we found you!" Denmark cried.<p>

"'Ny reas'n why?" Sweden asked.

"Ice is missing!" the Dane replied loudly.

Norway sighed. "This idiot dared him to go into the cellar."

Finland gasped. "Really? Why would Iceland actually go in there? He _does _know, doesn't he?"

"Well, he does now." Sindre said tiredly.

"Know what?" Denmark cluelessly asked.

"The cellar is like a portal to a different world." Norway explained. "I have no clue where it goes, but I know the place is unpleasant."

"How do you know that?"

"One of my friends went there. She was half-dead when she came back."

"Was she a _faerie?"_ teased Mattias.

"_Yes_, she was a faerie."

* * *

><p>The more Alice and I wandered, the more beautiful the place got. We reached a cliff, and before I could say anything, Alice grabbed me by the waist and jumped off. We didn't exactly fall, like I expected. But instead, we gently floated down on a sea of butterflies. She let go of me the second our feet touched the ground. "How did you <em>do<em> that?" I asked, amazed. I didn't get an answer. She slowly walked towards a giant purple pool, a huge bottle with a tag labeled "DRINK ME" endlessly poured the liquid onto the ground.

The cat appeared by the large pool of violet liquid, grinning as always.

"Hello, Chesh." Alice greeted the animal curtly.

"Hello, Alice. I see you found our little friend."

"I have a name-" I started, angry at the term "little friend", but I was cut off.

"I found him daydreaming while getting nearly killed by Ruins." then she muttered, just barely audible with a smirk on her pretty little face, "That fool..."

"I heard that!"

"Although you lack proper bathing garments, I suggest you take a dip in the liquid. Both of you."

I looked at the cat like he was crazy (though he most likely was), but followed Alice as she obeyed. The minute my foot touched the stuff, I started to shrink. Eventually I stopped growing smaller, and so did Alice. She looked me in the face, and I had to note how pretty her emerald eyes were. "The Drink Me Potion is the same color as your eyes." she commented, almost admiringly. She then turned and walked out of the potion, growing back to normal size as she reached the land. I quickly followed. She then shrunk at will and walked through a keyhole in the side of a tree. As I followed, I could feel the Cheshire Cat's bright yellow eyes on my back.

As I, too, shrank down to the tiny size Alice had, I discovered everything had a bit of purple hue, and there were odd purple drawings on the walls and floors of nearby cliffs or trees. Suddenly, I hiccuped, and tiny purple bubble burst from my mouth. "What..."

Inside the little keyhole-tunnel, it was made of dirt, with tree roots decorating the walls. Bugs about the size of my head at the time crawled over and under the roots, as if running away from something fearsome.

On the other side of of the tunnel, there was a large, pink, spongey-looking mushroom with an extremely short stem, and a very wide cap.

I walked over to examine it more closely, and suddenly, I felt a pair of strong hands shove me onto the bright pink platform. And then I was in midair. I saw the ledge of another cliff, and what it was attatched to; more mushrooms and flowers, and overall just more pretty landscape. Then, as I started to sink back to the ground, Alice shoved me again, and I landed inches from the edge of the cliff: nearly on my face; gaining a few scrapes in the process.

As I stood up, I noticed the roses tucked into the ribbon tied at her waist. Some were beautiful, healthy flowers. A few were whithered and dying, dripping with blood. Without a word, Alice walked towards an enormous, open flower in a shade of purple a little darker than lavender. The flower had two long filaments, with creepily hand-like anthers that writhed about in a sort of twisted dance. She stopped when she stood in the center of the flower and suddenly shrunk. The petals of the flower quickly and elegantly enclosed Alice in a sort of tear-shaped pod, that gently pulsed as if to an imaginary beat. With each soft throb, it seemed to glow from the inside out. I swore I could see the pretty sillouhette of Alice through the petals, but I wasn't one-hundred percent sure I could see her, if that makes any sense.

I took a hesitant step forward. "Alice?" I called. The girl didn't answer. I walked closer and tried to pry the petals apart to free my new... companion. I couldn't quite call her a friend. The petals then burst apart, from the center of the flower and disintegrated. A small cloud of blue butterflies lingered about the remains of the plant. If Alice was gone: Oh, I would be so screwed. I glanced around to make sure Alice wasn't totally gone. And sure enough, there she was, floating in the sky, above the flower's remains. I felt my face grow warmer as I realized I had a clear view of..._up Alice's skirt._ She landed gracefully in front of me, with a flat, sarcastic expression on her face. Ah, she reminded me of my brother sometimes... Certainly creepy enough.

"What." She didn't pose it as a question.

"N-Nothing!" I stammered, realizing I was still blushing a little from...erm... Yeah.

"Your face is practically glowing. I don't think- You know what. I don't even care. We have to go. Come on, dumbass."

With that, she turned around and left through another keyhole. As always, I was forced to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Puffin. I just want you guys to know how many loooong, painful hours were filled while writing this chapter. ...Yeah. Not really. <strong>

**But now I'm the one doing all the writing (Fine, Bunny. Most.) and Bunny is just over there playing Alice while I work my ass off on this fanfiction. But then again, I'm the one with actual writing skills. Unlike Bunny. Who can't spell and fails at grammar so hard. And she knows it. She's standing behind me, not denying a thing.**

**So, anywho, we love reviews! Reviews will make Alice less of a bitch. ...Yeah. Not really.**


End file.
